1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the operation of a weft thread distributor apparatus of a series shed weaving machine comprising a supply nozzle and an injector nozzle which blow a weft thread contrary to the direction of rotation of the weaving rotor into a connection channel between a spatially fixed ring part and a weaving rotor, with the weft thread being deflected out of the connection channel into a shoot-in tube and, after its insertion in the direction of insertion, being clamped and cut off behind the shoot-in tube when viewed in the direction of insertion in order to suck back a new weft thread tip which has arisen in this way and to blow it contrary to the direction of rotation of the weaving rotor into a further shoot-in tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus of this kind is described in EP-A-0 433 216.
A further similar apparatus is described in EP-B-0 143 860. This is, in particular, the part of the apparatus which is described on page 3, from lines 7 to 19.
Experiments with such weft thread distributor apparatuses have shown that it is not at all simple to hold a weft thread inserted into the weaving rotor in such a manner that it is uninfluenced by the cutting process and, on the other hand, to perform the cutting procedure for each new weft thread tip with a high accuracy of repetition.